minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Lumblr Wiki:Characters Guide
Now that you're familiar with the Get Started Guide, and you've made your own character, there's a few more things you may need to know to help you navigate around a bit better. Types of Characters Original Characters To create a character, you will need to go to the Creation Box and type Char: Firstname Lastname in the box where it says "Start a discussion", then copy and paste this into the form below, filling it in with your character's details. If you're a bit lost when it comes to finding a face claim or personality or thinking of a plot, here is a list of useful resources you can use to help you build a character. Name: The full name of your character. Birthday: Your character's birthday (and age). Gender: Your character's gender. Face Claim: The celebrity who is being used as the character's image. (See here for taken FCs.) Family/Housemates: Direct family of the character, or those living with him/her (e.g. young adults might live with a roommate.) Address: An address for where your character lives. (e.g. 15 Main Street, Barfield. To pick an address, you should look through the different towns featured on the wiki and decide where you want your character to live, and then choose a street and address from that city that has not yet been taken.) Personality: At least two sentences describing their personality (e.g. Bob is a nice guy who is very kind towards others. He often likes making jokes since he's very comedic.) History: At least two sentences which can provide background for the character. Describe them in a word: One word which you would associate with the character from your (the portrayer's) point of view and his/her (the character's) point of view. Fill in the information, and await for an admin or rollback to respond. If you were told to fix something on the form, please send your correction as a new reply to the thread so that the admin/rollback will be notified of the change. Connection Requests To create a connection request for one of your characters, you will need to go to the Creation Box and type Connection: Your Character's Name in the box where it says "Start a discussion", then copy and paste this into the form below, filling it in with the character's details. Connection Requests are useful for when you already have a character and want them to have specific friends or siblings and such. Also, just for reference, UTP stands for Up To Player. Name of Your Character: '''The name of the character that you plan on the connection request being connected to. '''Connection: '''Type of connection between characters, such as friends, enemies, siblings, etc '''Character Name: '''If you have a specific name for the character, put it here. If not, just put UTP. '''Gender: The character's gender Suggested Age: Put either a number or an age range (so you can put 19 or 17-21) Occupation: If you have an idea for the occupation of the character. Or put UTP. FC Suggestions: If the character a family member to yours, then maybe you want to make sure the FC actually looks similar to yours and all. Put any suggestions you have here. Brief History: This can just be like a few sentences or you can just completely do UTP. Doesn't matter. Personality Traits: Just like 3-5 personality traits you have in mind for the character. Or UTP. Additional Information: Any extra info you have you can just put here. After posting the form, anyone can reply by saying that they plan on creating this character. They then will have to create a Character Form and use the information already provided for them. They then have to go through the same process as any other character form and wait for admin approval before creating the page. Character Adoptions If a character has been marked inactive, but the roleplayer also gives them the tag Character Adoption, using the template then they will be allowed to be adopted by another user. Characters this way have already been given a history, personality, and more, so the new roleplayer will have to follow this which is already set in place. To adopt a character, you will need to go to the Creation Box and type Adopt: Char Name in the box where it says "Start a discussion", then copy and paste this into the form below, filling it in with the character's details. Also make sure that the faceclaim is not currently in use by any new characters by check here. Character Changes: This would be like any minor changes like age, birthday, occupation, etc. Faceclaim Changes: You can change the faceclaim of the character or keep it the same. However, if the faceclaim originally used is now being used by another character, please make sure to change it. History Changes: If there's something about the history they want to change or add they can put that here. Personality Changes: Same as above but personality Prompt 1: Write at least one paragraph for a prompt from this list here. Prompt 2: Same as above except it has to be a different prompt. Adoptions go through the same process of being approved as any other character. If the page is approved, go to the character's page and update any information on them. Make sure to change the roleplayer information. Temporary Characters Temporary characters are ones you can create to move a plot along with one of your or another roleplayer's characters. They don't count towards the 30 Day Limit or towards yourr actual characters. There are a few rules about them which you can find below the form. To create a temporary characters, you will need to go to the Creation Box and type Temp: Char Name in the box where it says "Start a discussion", then copy and paste this into the form below, filling it in with the character's details. Also make sure that the faceclaim is not currently in use by clicking here. Gender: '''Put your character's gender here. '''Birthday: '''The birthday here '''Faceclaim: '''Pick out a faceclaim that is currently not taken '''Address: '''Pick out an address for the character that is not currently in use '''About: '''Include information about their history and personality here After filling that out, the form must first be approved and then you may create the character page. '''Rules About Temporary Characters: *They don't count as part of your thirty character limit. *They are exempt from the thirty day limit (seeing as they're not really active). *They also don't count towards your gender ratio. *They can still RP with whoever and whenever (unless they die or move away, then they'll get marked inactive). *They get marked with the Temporary characters category. *Admins and rollbacks can have a look at the activity of a temporary character. If they've been around for more than a month and have a lot of RPs that aren't to do with a plot progression (e.g. they're out bumping into random people on the street just to make friends or whatever) then the admin or rollback can mark that page with some template that tells the person to resubmit their character through the character form as a fulltime character. If that exceeds the limits, then unfortunately, you won't be approved. Limits/Guides for Temporary Characters: *No limit on them. *Their pages will remain there (in case they will be used again or if you want to go through their old RPs) on the proviso that they have had at least one finished RP before they stopped being used. *If you want the page gone, mark them for deletion using the template. *If they move away or die and you want the page there still, mark them as inactive and they'll go in the inactive characters category. **Note that in the inactive characters, they will be marked for deletion unless they have had three RPs or more or if you request to have the page stay. Character Pages If your character has been approved, you may create a page for him/her. Character pages should have the following information and can be written in either first or third person: #General information (found in an infobox or other format) #An appearance section #A family section #A history section #A personality section #A friends/relationships section #A trivia section (optional) #A portrayer's note section (optional - for explaining special notes you have for your character) While creating a new page, a "read more+" section should appear, listing available links for new pages. One of these will say Character page (format 1) or Character page (format 2). Both of these preloaded templates have all of the above sections, but if you would like to create your own format, you are more than welcome to. Temporary Character Pages Temporary character pages do not require the appearance, family or friends/relationships sections. Furthermore, their personality and history sections are merged into one section which is the "About" section. An example of a template for this, can be found here or you can create your own. Inactive characters 'Making a character inactive' As time goes on, you may find that you're not as interested in portraying your character as you originally were, or, if you have a large number of them but want to create more, you may want to remove some older ones to create new ones. Whatever the scenario, there's a simple procedure for this. *Edit your character's page and type at the top. (Note: If you don't want to type an explanation, you can just write ). *You'll also need to delete all of the categories off the page as the template will automatically categorize it in the Inactive Characters category. If you publish the page and it still has some categories on it, such as Lumblr Wiki award winners or Featured articles, this is also fine. *When you're done, click publish and remove them from the pages they are linked to. This page will tell you which pages they need to be removed from. 'Bringing back an inactive character' There are two different meanings behind this, so it'll be divided into two sections; permanently bringing back a character and temporarily bringing back a character. ''Permanently bringing back a character If you decide to change your mind about deleting a character, or you want to adopt somebody else's old character, you must go through the character form to get them claimed, the same as usual. If you're adopting somebody's old character, you have to go through the adoption procedure. Note that if a character has died, they cannot be brought back permanently. Temporarily bringing back a character Sometimes you might decide you don't want to bring back a character permanently, but you miss having them around. Perhaps they're part of a plot you have and you need them for a few RPs. Whatever the case, visiting characters can be brought back for the purpose of a phonecall or a flashback (the only way you can continue to RP with a character who has died), or even a visit. *If they're just staying for the one RP or a few phonecalls, there is no need to edit their page. *If they are visiting for a while though, you may want to mark them as an active character again so that people can RP with them. If this is the case, you should edit their page and remove the inactive characters tag, restore the categories but mark their page with the tag. This simply means that you do not need to add them to the street and birthday pages. *When they leave, remember to mark their page inactive again and remove the categories. If the face claim of your character is currently in use, you may want to consult with the current user who uses that face claim to see if it's okay with them first. '''Note:' If the reason for your character being inactive is that they passed the thirty day limit, they cannot be restored in this time, nor can they be RPed with. Schools As you may have noticed, the schools in Lumblrverse run a little differently to most schools you are used to. Elementary schools run from grades kindergarten to sixth, while high schools run from seventh to twelfth grade (except in the case of Harrington Grammar School which runs from kindergarten through to twelfth and is a private school). 'School years' The school years typically follow the US school years, which run from late-August/early-September until May/June. . There are two breaks, one in winter and one in summer. Students start school in the fall. 'Typical ages' If your character has repeated or skipped a grade, this may not be accurate. College and university ages may also vary depending on when your character started and how many years their course is. 'How do I enrol my character in a school?' It's pretty easy. You just have to add them to a page under a grade. There are a few things to consider, however. If your character is poor, they probably can't afford a private school like Harrington Grammar or Lebeaux Preparatory. Similarly, if your character comes from a poor background and has no job, it's unlikely they'll be able to afford their own apartment AND pay for college with no money. Some universities, like Lebeaux University and Barfield Institute of Science and Technology are esteemed for being smarter than others, so if your character is a dancer who failed most of their exams in high school, they probably wouldn't end up in BIST or LU. Desmond, however, might be better for their dancing. Jobs If you want your character to have a job, you can list that on their page. You should consider researching the sort of qualifications your character would need for that job (e.g. a fourteen year old in high school wouldn't be able to have a part time job as a brain surgeon). If you want your character to work at a place, such as a store in Barfield Mall or in another city, you can go to the city page for that occupation and add the place to that page in the appropriate place. Category:Lumblr Wiki